


A Crash Course in Romance

by Furinjuru (Greatfinn)



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Matchmaking, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greatfinn/pseuds/Furinjuru
Summary: When Ayumu was invited to Future World Fes, one of the biggest musical events in Japan, she certainly didn't expect to see her sister there, let alone be forced to assist her friends in getting said sister and their drummer together.Apparently, life refuses to give her any breaks.





	A Crash Course in Romance

The moment the nine members of the Nijigasaki School Idol Club walk out of the bus, their ears are assaulted by a loud groan coming from Kasumi. 

“It's so  _ hooooot! _ ” She whines, wiping away the sweat forming on her forehead. Everyone already knew that; it's the middle of summer, and the scorching hot sun shining right above their heads is making it hard to function. The heavy bags on their backs, filled with their outfits as well as other personal belongings, isn't making matters any better. 

“I'm gonna pass out at this rate…” Kanata mutters, looking like her words are going to come true any second now. Which...isn’t that different from her normal look, to be fair.

“Hold on.” Emma unzips her bag, pulling out a plastic bag filled with bottles of water before handing them out to the others. “Drink up, everyone! We have to stay hydrated in this heat.”

Kanata gratefully takes one of the lukewarm bottles, emptying half of it in a single motion. You're a lifesaver, Emma-chan…this is why I love you so much,” she says, giving her girlfriend a hug. 

“You two! Stop flirting with each other!” Kasumi shouts at the couple's public display of affection. “This is seriously bad…I forgot to put on my sunscreen. What if I get a tan?”

“Shouldn't you be more worried about getting sunburnt, then?” Setsuna asks in a deadpan tone. From the corner of her vision, she notices Karin getting closer, grinning like a madwoman; this should be good. 

Without warning, Karin hugs Kasumi from behind, startling the other girl. “K-Karin-chan, what are you doing?” 

“If I hug you like this, then the sun won't hit you, right? I'm protecting you!” Karin answers cheerfully. 

“That's…actually kinda smart,” Kasumi says, her cheeks tinted slightly pink as Karin pulls her closer. “Fine. You can keep going.”

Setsuna resists the urge to laugh out loud. Even if Kasumi can't be honest with herself, she can tell that Kasumi just wanted a hug. Still, she might as well take the opportunity while it's right in front of her. Gleefully, she walks over to the two of them. “Hold on, Kasumi-chan! I'm gonna protect the front part of your body.”

“S-Setsuna-chan!” Kasumi tries to say something else, but it's quickly muffled as she's sandwiched between her two girlfriends. 

“Who was the one who told us not to flirt again?” Kanata asks smugly, wondering if she can convince Karin and Setsuna to hug Kasumi all the time. She's much less loud like this. 

Ignoring the five's antics, Shizuku shifts her attention to Ayumu. “Ayumu-chan, you said we’re going to do a live here, right?”

“Yep, that's right!” Ayumu nods, capping off her bottle. “The organizers of the event invited us to perform, and I thought it would be a great way to get our name out there. The event's actually tomorrow, but they asked us to come a day early to discuss the setlist and other stuff. I think hotel rooms are also provided in case we needed them.” 

“Couldn't we just perform near school?” Ai asks. Her hair is soaked in water after pouring the bottle's contents on her own head in a futile attempt to cool herself down. The same could be said about Rinna, the top part of her Rinna-chan board soggy from her sweat.

“The event is special, though,” Ayumu says, scrolling through her phone before showing the screen to Ai. 

“...Future World Fes.?” In an instant, Ai's eyes light up, a fire having been lit within them. “Holy crap, that's  _ huge _ . Why didn'tcha say that in the first place? Now I'm getting pumped!” Ai stands up, crushing the water bottle in her hand and tossing it away. “Come on everyone, I wanna see the venue!”

“How can she still be so energetic…” Kanata grumbles, closing her eyes as she leans against Emma. 

“Alright everyone, let's get back to walking!” Ayumu's encouraging words are quickly met by groans; everyone but Ai and herself being too tired to move. “The venue isn't that far away!” Still nothing. Ayumu thinks for a few seconds before getting an idea. “There's air conditioning in the dressing room!” Everyone's heads turn to face her simultaneously.

“Let's go! We can finally put down these bags and chill out for today!” Ai shouts. Slowly, the group starts moving again, pushing themselves forward through sheer willpower alone. Ayumu points at a building as it comes into view and tells the group that that's the venue, and everyone picks up their pace significantly. 

In spite of her bravado, Ayumu's also starting to get dizzy from the heat. She can't wait to get inside and relax, although she's not sure what she to do next. Maybe she should grab a bite to eat? Or she could talk to the organizer and handle whatever it is they need quickly. A shower would be nice, too; she's drenched in sweat, after all. 

They pass a few security guards standing near the entrance before walking into the venue. However, they find themselves at a loss as to where to go next. There are no staff members at the front to greet them and tell them where to proceed to next. 

However, there are still some people there. Even if they aren’t staff members, they might be able to show them where the dressing rooms are, at least. 

“Excuse me? We're kind of lost, would you be able to show us where the dressing rooms are?” Ayumu approaches a group of five people, all wearing black-and-white hoodies to cover their figures. The one closest to her turns around, revealing her pink hair and sharp green eyes. 

Ayumu stops dead in her tracks, mouth wide open in shock. She would have thought what she's seeing is a heat-induced hallucination, if not for the similar look of shock on the other girl's face. 

“Onee-chan?! What are you doing here?” 

“I could ask the same thing from you, Himari-chan!”

“Ayumu-chan? Do you know her?” Shizuku asks. Ayumu nods, turning around to face her schoolmates. 

“Everyone, this is Himari. She's my younger sister,” Ayumu introduces the girl.

The other members of the school idol club go silent, before shouting out simultaneously. 

“YOUR SISTER?!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, my HC of Ayumu and Himari being sisters is exclusively because of their last names but I'll stand by this HC till I die.
> 
> There are going to be a few more parts to this, I'm still not sure how long this will end up being, but I'll try to not let it drag for too long! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
